


An Adventure of a Lost Witch

by DragonQueenofIliad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Gen, Gender identifying braids, Harry Potter-centric, Jack of all Trades Lyra and Cedric, Lyra a little shit, Lyra and Cedric are buddies, Mandos gets kicked in the shins, Multi, New Wizards, New World, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenofIliad/pseuds/DragonQueenofIliad
Summary: With the disappearance of the two blues, Mandos decided that Middle Earth needs the number of Ishtri back to five. He decided on the two Hogwarts champions will be the perfect thing that Middle Earth Needs. Lyra Potter is pissed she dragged on an adventure without being asked and being forced by another old wizard to deal with a dragon. Cedric is just wanting to go home and take a shower, all in all, be somewhere where things make sense. But by the end will they even want to?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	An Adventure of a Lost Witch

Chapter One- Down the Rabbit Hole

Lyra let out a sigh of relief as she dashed away from the rather hungry looking sphinx after she managed to answer her riddle correctly. Thank you stupid knocker. Looking over the many different paths that laid before her she was sure that she was getting closer to the center, good. The sooner this was over the better she had enough of this year, if not for Hermione she probably would have gone insane with how ridiculous people have been this year.

“Point me,” Lyra told her wand between ragged breaths as she ran forward before long she saw the blue glow coming from the stupid cup this whole thing was about. Her shoulders felt lighter at the sight of the thing it was almost over. 

Soon enough the close walls of the maze expanded into a large circular space around the cup. Seeing her goal ahead she shot forward like hell was on her heels.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth about a hundred yards away beaconing her towards it like a moth to a flame. Suddenly a dark figure shot out from the hedges several yards ahead of her.

Cedric was going to get there first. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Lyra knew she would never catch up, Cedric was much faster and wasn’t as injured as her. Hufflepuff was gonna get the recognition it deserves.

Just as Lyra was beginning to slow more than willing to hand the cup over to the more deserving champion, she saw something immense over a hedge moving quickly along a path that interested Cedric’s own path. Cedric was focused solely on the cup not seeing the large form heading towards him.

"Cedric!" Lyra bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Lyra saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

"Stupefy!" Lyra yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, she might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Lyra instead.  
Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But it was no use - the spider was either so large or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Lyra had one terrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon her

She was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, she tried to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers, and the next moment she was in excruciating pain. sHe could hear Cedric yelling "Stupefy!" too, but his spell had no more effect than Lyra’s- Lyra raised her wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

It worked - the Disarming Spell made the spider drop her, but that meant that Lyra fell twelve feet onto her already injured leg, which crumpled beneath herself. Without pausing to think, she aimed high at the spider's underbelly, as she had done with the skrewt, and shouted "Stupefy!'' just as Cedric yelled the same thing.

The two spells combining did together what alone they couldn’t alone, kill the spider. It keeled over sideways.

“Lyra!” she heard Cedric shouting from the other side of the dead oversized bug. “You all right? Did it fall on you?”

“No” Lyra called back, panting as everything caught back up to her. She looked down at her leg. It was bleeding freely. She could see some sort of thick gooey secretion from the spider’s pincers on her torn pants’ leg. She tried to get up, but her leg was shaking badly, and did not want to support her weight. She leaned against nothing as she used her already shaking arms to lift herself into a sitting position as she looked around.

Cedric was standing a few feet away from the blasted cup that was gleaming behind him.

“Take it.” Lyra panted to the Hufflepuff. “Go on, take it. You deserve it.”

Cedric didn’t move. He stood in place with a contemplating look at Lyra. Then looked at the cup with a longing expression. Lyra saw it in the cup bluish light. He looked back at the younger witch who by them managed to stand up despite the nasty bite on her leg. Cedric took a deep breath.

“You take it. You should win. You’ve saved my neck several times already here.”

“That’s not how this is supposed to work Diggory.” Lyra spat annoyed with his Hufflepuff showing now of all things. Her leg was killing her, and she just wanted this over. Cedric was just a few short strides away from the blasted thing there was no way she would be able to get the cup at this point. “The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg. "

Cedric then began to close the distance between the two of them, stepping away from the cup shaking his head.

“No”

“Will you stop being so noble!” Lyra said irritably. “ Will you just take the damn thing so we can get out of here.”

“You told me about the dragons,” Cedric said, shaking his head. “If you hadn't, I would have gone down in the first task if you hadn’t told me what was coming.”

“I had help on that too.” Lyra snapped trying to resist the urge to smack the humble older teen with the stupid crystal cup. “ You also helped me with the egg. - Rumors aside, we’re even.”

“I had help with the egg in the first place.” Cedric argued, his eyes narrowing at the Ravenclaw.

“I. Don’t. Care. I helped you, you helped me. End result is that we’re square.” Lyra concluded as she tested her full weight on her injured leg. It shook violently as she did, threatening to dump her on her rear if she attempted to repeat the action. It seemed like she sprained her ankle thanks to the damn spider.

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that. "

“I was on the one stupid enough to take the song to heart!” Lyra shouted. “Just take the damn thing. Hufflepuff deserves the win!”

“No.” said Cedric

He stepped around the dead spider between them to join Lyra, who started at him in disbelief. The Hufflepuff was serious. He was walking away from glory his house hadn’t seen in centuries.

"You take it," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided. “I can help you get to the cup if you still need to.”

Lyra just let out a sigh as she looked at Cedric. She didn’t care about the tournament at all, but here she was just feet away from winning the stupid thing because of a humble Hufflepuff who stubbornly thinks he owns her one, and because her pride wouldn’t let her call it quits after entering the maze. Looking right at the older teen who was still looking longingly at the cup she made her decision.

“We both take it.” Lyra said.

“What?”

“We’ll tie for. You won’t take it, I won’t take it. It’ll be a Hogwarts victory. We both win.” Lyra said “Plus I don’t know about you but I would very much like to get to bed some time tonight.”

Cedric couldn’t help but snort at her later comment.

“If you’re sure. Plus you are right bed sounds good right now.”

“About time we agreed on something. Let’s finish this.”

Cedric grabbed the Ravenclaw by her forearms and lifted her up to her up and helped her limp toward the cup. When they reached the cup they both held a hand out over one of the cups handles.

“On three, right?” said Lyra. “One- Two- Three -”

She and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Lyra felt the familiar jerk somewhere behind her navel. Their feet had left the ground. She kept a firm grip on the cup as she and Cedric spun around seemingly in midair in a vortex of a rainbow of colors. Just as they were beginning to slow down the vortex began to darken and it felt like they were spinning faster.

As things began to take a turn for what felt like the worst she felt Cedric grabbed her forearm in an attempt to stay together. It worked for only a time before Lyra felt her own grip beginning to loosen between the newfound speed of the portkey.

When the inevitable happened and she lost her grip on the cup and her friend she faintly heard Cedric screaming before her back was slammed hard into the ground and before blacking out. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a large field of tall grass at night.


End file.
